WAKE UP
"WAKE UP" is the sixtieth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. It shows Evan, no longer under HABIT's control. YouTube Description CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR NEW HOUSE Transcript with Evan/HABIT, stabbing someone, a very satisfied look on his face. A statue of a dog can be seen sitting in a corner. [Cut to a Evan sleeping, a pumpkin with a face painted on it on his stomach. He wakes.] Evan: groaning What the fuck!? picks up the camera. Evan: 'Camera...Camera, Camera, Camera. ''mumbling ''Fuck. Why. Fuck. ''looks at the door. 'Evan: '''Hmm...Okay ''tries the door, but it won't open. 'Evan: '''What!? ''again Okay, shit. Fuck. Damn fucker. puts the camera down to try again. 'Evan: '''They're fucking unlocked! ''again What the Fuck? tries to open the door twice more, something is pulling back against his effort. 'Evan: '''Okay...okay. ''picks up the camera. 'Evan: '''Alright. Locked in a house. Yep...yep yep yep. Locked in a fucking house. ''pans the camera around, clothes and other random things are all over the floor. 'Evan: '''Doesn't look abandoned...Locked in a house, not abandoned. ''tries to open a door in hallway. It won't budge. He walks over to the kitchen window. 'Evan: '''I am in a town. I am in a fucking town. I don't know where, ''the refrigerator definitely not abandoned. Hello! Hello!! Hello? walks to the front door, taps the window. 'Evan: '''Can't see...Can't see. No one can see me. ''pans to the stairs. '''Evan: '''That's my hat. Why does that feel familiar? to a shot of Evan/HABIT, holding a knife, about to go up the stairs. He is wearing Evan's hat. Cut back to the shot of the stairs. 'Evan: '''Why...Why does this seem familiar? And why does it not feel good? ''climbs the stairs. '' '''Evan: '''What did I do here? I was here, I was here, I was here. I was here! I was...I was here. What did I do? What did I do? What did...What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? What did I do? ''reaches a door upstairs and opens it onto a black room. '' '''Evan: '''No! Okay. I remember. I remember this. ''to a shot of Evan/HABIT, slowly placing his hand on a closed door. Cut back to Evan. '' '''Evan: '''I remember this. What did I do here? ''pans between two bedrooms. 'Evan: '''I remember. I remember. I remember. That was shut. This shut. This shut. I...I came in. I...touched my hand on....Oooooh. Whose house was this? Cause they're not here anymore. What did...did I do? Oh shit. Oh.. sh...Oh. Okay...Where was this? ''pans around the room until he finds a hatchet on the floor. He picks it up, swinging it against his leg. 'Evan: '''What's that? Hard. Sharp. Good. Okay. At least... ''camera moves past the door to the small attic room where Jeff had been being held in the previous videos, and stops. '' '''Evan: '''No. Oh, no. No. No. No, no, no, no. Oh. No. I remember you. I remember this door. I remember that door knob. I remember...much...memory...I remember this. I remember. I remember screaming. I remember blood. I remember. No. No. ''turns away from the door, and positions the camera on the bed. 'Evan: '''No. No. You. You. You don't see shit. ''becomes angry, or HABIT is trying to regain control, it is unclear. '' '''Evan: '''I remember. I did this. I did this. This is...what is it... ''walks out of frame, and a creaking door can be heard. He stumbles back into the frame. Sound cuts from the video, but Evan can be seen screaming, crying and pounding while mouthing "No" repeatedly on the floor. [Cut to Evan, sitting, his back against a door, facing the camera but gazing to the side.] '''Evan: ''morose'' You know, I... pause I can remember it. Like it was a dream. Where you don't remember everything, you remember pieces, and you're not sure they're the right ones. I can remember, Jeff. I can...remember him begging. I can remember Steph. I can remember her crying. distressed, he scratches his nose and shuffles, mind elsewhere. ''I can remember my baby. I can remember her crying. I can remember her bones against my teeth. ''looks into the camera. I can remember...nods slightly I can remember...the fire. I can remember this house. looks to his left and touches something on the wall, then taps the wall, then punches it in a tiny, split-second outburst. He cracks his neck. There were people who lived here. But they don't matter. Just people. I can remember...uhm...leans forward, then shuffles towards the camera, more energetic. I can remember what he...what he would say. then, gesturing to himself and the camera In here, and out to them. I can remember what I was menacing feeling. Scared. scoots forward, closer to the camera. I can remember...I can remember what they looked like, in there, I can...I can see it. I can remember it. And she's decorations, towards the camera on the wall. She's everywhere. She's on the ceiling, and, and, and across gestures up behind him, then gestures at his midsection ''there's so much. And ''he is...he's gone... All the char-boiled flesh... All the life is gone. No more light. No more, no more thinking. No more remembering. taps his temple angrily, gazing ot the side. pause, then Evan looks into the camera. I'm going to kill myself tomorrow. pause. Smirks ''Hmm. And, and...leans right up close to the camera so only his eyes are visible...how am I gonna kill myself tomorrow? ''camera focuses. ''How? I'll tell you how. The woods. ''yelling I'll...FIND it. Crawling, and... speaking digging through the dirt. And I'll attack it, or it'll attack me, and we'll die. Or I'll die. Fighting. Bloody. And in a lot of pain. But not more than I deserve. Thank you, everybody. smiles. But I think this monster's had enough. Bye. video. Notes *Evan has realized he has killed Jeffrey, Stephanie, and The Baby. *The uppercase title and comments suggest that this entry was published by HABIT, making it possible it has reassumed control of Evan. Speculation *The title might be referencing the "WAKE UP" creepypasta. *When Evan says "And he is...gone. All the hard boiled flesh. All the life is gone.", he might be referring to Firebrand TribeTwelve, who could have been the cameraman in the previous videos. He may have also been referring to Jeff, who he seems to have burned alive.' *When Evan says "And she's decorations on the wall. She's everywhere. She's on the ceiling. And and and the cross...there's so much.", it could be inferred that HABIT had used Stephanie's various body parts as decorations; this could therefore be presumed to confirm her death. External Links Video Wake Up? entry on creepypasta (see Speculations) Category:Videos